


Stall Me

by something_poison



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Loki!clones, M/M, PWP, porn wooo, some dom/sub stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_poison/pseuds/something_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor leaves Loki under Tony's watch for a few hours. Loki decides to show off his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Godsitting

It all starts with an observation.

 

“I thought you weren’t allowed to perform magic tricks anymore.” The God of Mischief just casts him an uninterested look from his spot on the couch before turning his attention back to the snake that is currently twisting its rough body around one of the legs of the living room’s coffee table. “And I believe that’s my tablet you turned into a snake. Be nice and turn it back. Or I’ll tell daddy.”

 

“This is a mere exercise.” And with a twirl of his fingers the snake is gone and Tony’s tablet is back where it was the last time he saw it, on top of the coffee table.

 

“Good boy. Now, stay away from my stuff.” For good measure, he walks towards the coffee table and grabs his tablet. Not like that would stop Loki if he desired to transform it again, but he could at least pretend. Once firmly secured under his armpit, he crosses the living room to stand behind his bar.

 

What was he thinking when he agreed to this? Thor _did_ promise he wouldn’t be long, but the last time he said he had business to deal with in Asgard and that he’d be back _shortly_ , it actually took him three weeks to come back. He pours himself a generous amount of scotch; well, at least he has enough alcohol to last three weeks, if that’s the case. “What’s Point Break up to? More Asgard business and he can’t risk having you around?”

 

“He’s visiting that Midgardian girlfriend of his,” he says simply.

 

“I am babysitting you only so that Thor can get some? That was his _urgent matter_?”

 

“Please, I’ve had to stand his incessant rant for weeks now. Lady Jane this, Lady Jane that…” He rolls his eyes. “My fairest Lady Jane!”

 

“I’d say you’re jealous of Thor, but you usually are so, I guess there’s no need pointing it out.” Tony takes a long sip from his glass, almost half emptying it. “And couldn’t you just stay nice and quiet in Asgard?”

 

“Since I’ve been on my best behavior, Thor thought it’d be convenient to reward me with a short change of environment.” Of course, leave it to Thor to be nice to his evil and still very much criminal little brother.

 

“I’m not liking Thor much at the moment,” Tony comments as he decides to just screw it and refill the glass all the way; he’s going to need it. “Why couldn’t this ‘change of environment’ happen with him around?”

 

“I wouldn’t find it very rewarding if I were to spend time with Thor, now would I? I’d rather spend it in the dungeons, in a cell.” Tony nods in understanding. Clearly, since his defeat by the Avengers, Loki hadn’t made up with Thor. From what Tony could see earlier when Thor stopped by to drop Loki, Thor acted as if nothing had happened, as if Loki didn’t despise him. He ignored every single glare he received whenever he referred to Loki as ‘brother’ (which happened many times) and most certainly overlooked whenever Loki recoiled at his attempts of contact. “Not that I enjoy my time in your realm, but I believe the perks that come with it make my stay bearable.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes. He wishes Thor keeps his promise to come back in time; well, mostly his hope relies on Jane, to be honest. “You want a drink or can your magic also take care of that?” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he walks back to the sitting area.

 

“I’ll have what you’re having.” He extends his arm and opens his hand, gesturing for Tony to hand the glass over.

 

“I’m not giving you mine.” But he doesn’t move his arm. Tony rolls his eyes and takes another sip…and nearly spits it out because, half a minute ago, his scotch didn’t taste as bland and as sweet. “The hell did you do?”

 

“My drink.” Gingerly, he hands him the glass. Rather than going back to the bar, he sits on the couch, at a safe distance from Loki.

 

“You know, I didn’t think you’d be into that sugary crap. I thought it’d be more like…spicy and rich and I don’t know…hellish.” Loki just spares him a glance before taking a long sip. He makes a face. “What, shall I bring you some more sugar, princess?”

 

“Shut up. You’ll ruin my mood.”

 

“Your mood. And what is that mood? Plotting? Evil?”

 

“Calm. Regardless of your chatter, I find myself quite at peace here.”

 

“Thor said you mostly spend your days locked in your room, how isn’t that any more peaceful?” Tony enters the passcode in his tablet and absentmindedly checks his emails. Just a few reminders and mails from the board of directives, along with something that reads ‘Six adorable cat behaviors with shockingly evil explanations’ as the subject. Figures, it’s from Natasha. He clicks on it.

 

“I’m being watched at all times. It’s bothersome.”

 

Tony looks up and frowns at Loki. “And here you aren’t?” Then a little devious smirk blooms on Loki’s lips. “You aren’t.”

 

“Just Heimdall. The Allfather’s vision is somewhat…impaired.” 

 

“He’s like Fury in that department, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes. Others have to make up for his weakness. Surely he’ll inform Odin if I try something, but I’m up to no evil. However, the worst I could do wouldn’t even earn me a severe punishment.”

 

Tony feels the urge to ask him what the worst he could do is, but maybe it’d be better if he didn’t. Instead, he returns to his original inquiry. “So again, about your magic.” Almost as if on cue, some sort of ochre colored energy pours lightly from his fingertips and seeps through the glass and into his drink. “I thought it was gone.”

 

He takes a sip from the glass and this time he actually seems pleased about the taste. “It’s just very restrained.”

 

“Well, from what I heard that’s part of your punishment, and I suppose it’s alright I mean…you try to take over a realm, cause mayhem and kill a bunch of people and all you get is lockdown in your luxury prince room without your magic to amuse you? Sounds very lax to me.”

 

“Well, Mr. Stark, how would you feel if someone took science away from you?” Tony actually stops and thinks about that one. No science. No reason. No logic. No passion. No fun. He could keep all the money and all the perks that come with it and he certainly wouldn’t be happy. He’d feel empty and very much suicidal.

 

And so, he just nods his defeat. “Well played.”

 

Loki smirks. “Good to see you understand. Not many do and think, just as you did, that my punishment should be more severe, probably including physical harm. I’d choose torture over giving up my magic any day.” He takes another sip from his glass and then sets it on the coffee table. Seconds later he picks it up again; only that the glass actually stays untouched on the table while a duplicate is in his hand. “Here,” he says as he extends the second glass to Tony and he reluctantly reaches for it. “Your scotch.”

 

Tony sniffs it and after making sure it smelled like his drink alright, he takes a hesitant small sip. “My scotch.” Tony raises his eyebrows in surprise. He really was expecting yet another trick. He takes another long sip and yet again is surprised that it still _is_ his scotch.

 

“Yes. Now be quiet.” Tony frowns. He doesn’t like being ordered around. Least in in his own home. But still, he stays silent, just watching as a mist of green fire starts emerging from the tips of Loki’s fingers. Tony doesn’t know what to expect, but he knows it’s probably going to be harmless. Loki does have that Heimdall watching over him.

 

In the blink of an eye Loki has duplicated every item that sat on top of the coffee table.

 

“Fun stuff. Is it hard?” Tony puts his tablet aside, immediately forgetting about the cat facts. “I’ve never really seen you do magic. Though, hypnotizing Clint was pretty neat.” Regardless that he’s, in a way, praising Loki’s expertise at sorcery, the God can’t help but to shoot him an annoyed glare. So much for asking for silence.

 

Still, he decides to amuse Tony. “This is child’s play.” He snaps his fingers and the copied items are set on fire. Tony is alarmed at first, and looks around for something to take care of the fire, but then he remembers that if danger was imminent, JARVIS would’ve taken care of it already. But nothing has happened. He frowns. “Merely an illusion.” The fire disappears and the items are left untouched. Loki sighs and the copies of the items disappear. “Would you be interested in seeing an actual challenge?” There’s danger in those words; Tony knows he has to think very carefully of the consequences his answer might bring. 

 

“Sure,” he answers with a shrug.

 

Loki gets up and then gives Tony an expectant look. “Shall we go to a more comfortable place first?”

 

Now, Tony’s heard many variations of this sentence before, but he’s fully certain that the God of Lies and Mischief doesn’t mean the regular insinuation. Though the smirk on his face would prove otherwise. It probably means something different in Asgard. Like, shall we go outside where there’s enough open space for a catastrophe to happen?

 

Well, he’s had catastrophe happen in this very room once before, so another one? Who cares.

 

“I’m fairly comfortable here.” And in fact, he is. He doesn’t spend as much time in his living room, but he made sure that the furniture for it was the top of comfort and elegance and overall just the best. Well, at least Pepper did, and in Tony’s book, everything Pepper chooses is the best.

 

Loki licks his lips before speaking, the smirk still perfectly well placed. “I was thinking perhaps we could move to your chambers, where you’d be more comfortable lying down.”

 

Without a word, Tony gets up and leads Loki to his bedroom.


	2. Hocus Pocus

He doesn't think he fully understands how the situation took this turn. Though, willingly taking the God of Mischief to his bedroom would mark a definite beginning. Once they arrived at his ‘chambers’, Loki had told him to sit on his bed and to get comfortable, which Tony responded to by just taking his shoes off. Once again, he knew the words, he knew the regular meaning behind them, but he could not wrap his head around the idea of Loki saying them and meaning them.

  
But of course, this could be a trick. In which sense, Tony still isn’t sure. And so, he guessed removing his shoes was the safest course of action. Then he sat on his bed and waited.

  
What happened afterwards...yes, he still can't digest _that_.

  
He was aware of Loki's power, he knew there were plenty of things he could do with his magic, unimaginable things. Much like he had witnessed in his living room not too long ago. Things that not even he could ever hope to accomplish with his beloved science and inventions.

  
Well, cloning is something he could do; not precisely his division, but if he set his mind to it, he could more than definitely do it. But still, the results he would get would be nothing close to the one in front of him.

  
No...

  
Loki is sat on an arm chair by the window, at a considerable distance from the bed, but Tony is more than sure that he can appreciate perfectly the show that's taking place by the foot of his bed from that distance. However, judging by the fact that his eyes haven't really left Tony since the moment the second clone appeared (and by how overall he didn’t look very impressed), this is probably something he's done before. And well, Tony can fathom that it’d be a twisted enough idea that would entertain the God. Twisted and in a way conceited.

 

Making clones of himself and then watch them fuck around? Right up Loki’s alley.

   
They’re currently kneeling on his bed just making out, though. Well, making out naked, so their intentions for the future are more than clear. And Tony has a hard time looking away, and in the times he does manage it, it's to stare at the original Loki; the bastard with the smug grin on his face, his legs slightly spread, and a hand lazily resting on one of his thighs.

  
His attention turns back to the clones when one of them moans quietly as the other's hand grabs him by the hairs on his nape and pulls him back so that his long neck is exposed and he can start pressing rough kisses. The clone whimpers and recoils a little, but that doesn't stop the other clone.

  
"Well, he's a little rough, isn't he?" And almost as if to prove a point, the clone bites hard on the other's neck, which makes Tony cringe a bit, but it does not turn him off in the least. "You're a kinky son of a bitch, you know that?" He mumbles; however, he’s sure that Loki was able to hear him.

  
The dominant clone pushes the other down to the bed and places himself between his legs. Almost immediately, the submissive clone wraps his legs around the other's waist; the dominant clone doesn’t approve of this and removes his legs from around him, using his hands to pin down his thighs to the mattress. Then he starts to _very_ slowly rub his lower body to the other. Torturously slow. The submissive clone lets out a needy whine after a few rubs, to which the dominant clone responds by leaning over him, now using his knees to keep the other’s legs spread and in place, to whisper in his ear. Tony can’t hear a word of what is said, he almost believes nothing is actually being said, but whatever it is, it makes the submissive clone smirk. Once he’s done whispering, he grabs the other clone’s chin and smothers his smirk with a bruising kiss, teeth ruthlessly biting on lips and tongue choking back moans.

 

Tony can’t look away and is almost to the point of cursing human eyes’ inability to focus on more than one thing at the same time. It’s a tough decision to choose between anything that’s going on at the moment. He could stay with their rough yet passionate lip lock or follow the wandering hands of the submissive clone, carefully tracing the ridges of the dominant’s spine. Or maybe follow the movement of their hips, now a little more frantic and in sync; clearly bringing them enough pleasure if their sounds are anything to go by.

 

Or maybe he could check on the real Loki, who’s still sitting there in very much the same position and with the same look perched on his features.

 

He can feel Loki’s eyes on him, almost as if he was testing him. Testing how far he can go with this charade before Tony says he’s had enough. Certainly to most this whole situation would be disturbing at the very least, maybe even to Tony, if he _really_ considered it, but the fucked up-ness of it all quite turns him on.

 

It drives him insane.

 

And the fact that he’s _fucking_ hot doesn’t help.

  
There's his enemy, his _very_ _fine_ enemy, watching how clones of his _very_ _fine_ self screw each other. Quite savagely. He's enjoying it.

 

And so is Tony. From the very beginning, when the first clone appeared, naked, and very gently kissed Loki.

It was impossible to not stare at the clone. His nakedness felt almost surreal, almost as surreal as the display of affection. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pale and flawless skin that stretched over the god’s body; the lean yet strong muscles, combined with the hints of sharp bones. He felt the urge to stretch his arm to touch him, but he feared it’d break the illusion Loki was working on; so instead he just stared, stared as Loki’s hand rested on the small of the clone’s back but very slowly started to make its way down. Tony swallowed hard.

 

Regardless of being naked, the clone didn’t look any less imposing than Loki, who’s still dressed fully in his Asgardian garb, all heavy leathers joined with intricate metal detailing. There was something about the contrast of pale skin and dark leather that was alluring. From their previous meetings, there wasn’t much Tony had seen from Loki. Just his face and hands, and sometimes maybe a meager strip of neck, and now that he knew what was underneath, he was glad it wasn’t on display when fighting. It would’ve been a major distraction wondering what it’d be like to have his hands over that alabaster-like skin, wondering if due to his heritage it’d be cold under his fingertips or if it’d be burning due to the impending arousal.

 

Loki carefully pushed the clone away and Tony didn’t miss how he deliberately licked his lips dry. Before being able to utter a word, Loki was once again wrapped into the same green flames he was only a few minutes before and now Tony knew what was going to happen.

 

Another one appeared, also as naked as the first. But he was different. Unlike the first one, he didn’t even _deign_ to give Loki a look and just focused on the other clone. And then he very much started manhandling the other clone as if he owned him.

  
They were Loki. Two possible sides of him, a submissive and a dominant and Tony couldn't decide which one turned him on the most. Though he guessed he didn’t need to choose since he had both right in front of him.

  
And then, there was the other one. The original one, who is just smirking and paying close attention to his every reaction. This is clearly just a game to him and Tony is fully aware that he’s only a pawn. Loki's the one in control here and while that’s a position Tony is usually most comfortable in, he can’t bring himself to care.

  
Not when there are two Gods of Mischief rutting against each other merely a meter away from him.

 

Loki knows how to play.

  
But Tony won’t let him win so easily. “You do this often?” He asks, breaking eye contact with the clones’ bodies and attempting to gain back some of his self-control; when all fails, he can trust his curious nature to have his back.

 

Loki's eyes drift to the clones, just as the clone that's at the bottom digs his fingernails into the other one's back. Loki shifts a little in his seat, arching his back slightly. He releases a deep sigh. “Not often, just when I get very bored.” Then his eyes are back on Tony. Maybe it’s the distance, or just his imagination, but Tony believes Loki’s aloofness is starting to crack. Or so his eyes give away.

  
“Let’s hope daddy dearest’s vision is impaired enough to not ever have seen this.” Loki just rolls his eyes. “Well, I can see how this is entertaining…” He tries to sound as condescending as possible, though well, out of the two, he’s definitely the most _entertained_. “But it can't be much different from masturbation, am I right? You’re just watching yourself.”

He gives a pleased smile and a nod. "Indeed you are correct, Mr. Stark. However, if the desire arises, I could have them. But even then it’d fail to be as pleasurable as actual intercourse.”

 

“You can actually fuck yourself? Are your illusions _that_ good?” And he smirks. And that’s all Tony needs for an answer. “Well, that comes in handy. Now, explain to me. How is this more challenging than what you were doing in my living room?”

 

“The clones of me are not much different than the clones of objects. The challenge begins with their behavior and making that behavior different from one another. It requires more concentration and concentration is key for magic.”

 

“I can tell it isn’t easy to stay focused. So, when you do this…how long does your _concentration_ last?” Tony’s eyes travel down Loki’s body and make a very shameless stop at his crotch area, where his arousal is quite evident at the moment. And if the clones are anything to go by, god, that’s _quite_ some arousal.

 

He chuckles, and damn him if Tony doesn’t find that hot. “For hours if I please.”

 

“And is two your limit?”

 

“I could do more, but it’d overwhelm you.” There’s that smug look again, but Tony decides against a comeback since he believes Loki is right to some extent. “Besides, when there are less I can work better on their personalities. When there are more they end up just being copies of one another. Of me.”

 

“What a hassle.” Loki narrows his eyes at the comment. “And which of the two is more like you?”

 

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” Loki gets up from the arm chair and turns to the window to stare at the bright lights of the city underneath. “Take a guess. It shouldn’t be too hard.” Instinctively Tony’s eyes drift to the dominant clone, currently pinning the other’s arms above his head while he flat out glares at the submissive clone.

 

“I guess you go for dominant as well?”

 

“Mostly. I have a preference for dominance; however, I’m willing to give it up if I see fit.” And now Tony’s eyes drift to the submissive clone and he realizes how despite of being treated in such a rough and punishing way, the elated expression never leaves his face. Then he knows. These _are_ two sides of Loki. This is what he’d look like in either situation, in control and at someone else’s mercy. And clearly he’d enjoy it either way.

 

Suddenly both clones stop moving. “Hey, what—” But he’s silenced when, for the first time since they appeared, both clones stare at him. And Tony’s never felt this intimidated; the submissive clone is staring at him through half lidded eyes, trying to catch his breath and the dominant clone is somewhat frowning at him. However, in both pair of eyes Tony can see the mischief glistening, along with desire. “Oh.” The dominant clone gets off from on top of the submissive clone and then roughly grabs him by the elbow and gives him a look. Another silent conversation. Next thing he knows, the submissive clone is approaching Tony. Or most likely, his crotch. He hums in appreciation when the clone starts massaging him firmly through his jeans; the clone feels more _real_ than he thought he’d feel. Well, he doesn’t know what he really thought. Is an illusion supposed to be felt? No, Tony is sure that challenges the definition of illusion. This is no illusion.

 

This is goddamn real.

 

And for a second, Tony has to make sure that Loki is still by the window, because, if he didn’t know better, he could swear this was Loki touching him. But then…the Loki by the window would be the illusion?

 

That doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense.

 

However, the pleasure that arises from his crotch kills his necessity for logic. “Well, I hope the other one doesn’t get jealous.”

 

“Should I make him jealous? He’d have you face-down on the mattress in a heartbeat.” The clone starts fumbling with his belt and soon after with his button and zipper, trying to get rid of his pants as soon as possible. “That’s not my plan, however,” he says as the clone throws Tony’s pants to the floor next to the bed.

 

“What is your plan, then?” His breath hitches in his throat when the clone slides his hand inside Tony’s underwear and doesn’t hesitate to grab his still neglected cock. “So far I’m liking it.” The clone’s hands are somewhat cold, not unpleasantly cold though, and the contrast between his cool skin and Tony’s warm skin is more than satisfying. “Hey, where did the other one…?” And just then he feels hands on his shoulders. “He’s not going to break my neck, is he?”

 

“Interesting idea…maybe I’ll consider it for later.” Tony is surprised to see Loki now sitting to his right on the bed. “Don’t mind me.” It’s a little intimidating to be lying there naked while Loki is still fully dressed and looking as dangerous as ever. But Tony just swallows his slight distress.

 

“Yeah, you continue with your creepy watching,” he dismisses him and looks away from Loki. The clone suddenly leans forward and over Tony’s shoulder. Figures, to make out with the other clone; however he does not stop stroking Tony’s cock. “Tell him to not get distracted.” Loki just chuckles darkly and as a response the clone removes his hand from inside his underwear and starts to rub his own hard erection against Tony’s abdomen. “Rock of Ages, this isn’t fun.”

 

The submissive clone chuckles and it sounds very much like Loki just a few seconds ago and Tony can’t help but freak out a little about the proximity. And to make matters worse, the clone is now staring directly at him. _He shouldn’t be doing this_. Just then, the clone behind him starts pulling up the hem of his black tank. As soon as the piece of clothing is off, the clone in front of him attaches his lips to his neck and very much kisses away all the awareness to danger he had merely two seconds ago.

 

So, he shouldn’t be doing this. There are plenty of other things he shouldn’t have ever done, but here he is, still alive and so is the rest of the world.

 

But then the clone’s hand stops at the arc reactor.

 

Instinctively, Tony’s hand flies to grab the clone’s hand, however, the hand of the dominant clone stops him. “A delicate subject?” Loki muses as Tony tries with his other still free hand, but the clone dutifully stops that one too.

 

“Clearly you haven’t been to Earth enough to notice that it’s not normal for people to have glowing devices on their chests.” Tony keeps fighting to get his hands released, but the clone won’t budge. And when he sees the clone’s fingers around it, knuckles turning white as if attempting to pull it out, Tony starts to panic. “Leave it.”

 

The fingers slowly let go of it and Tony visibly relaxes and sighs in relief as the clone’s lips start kissing their way down his chest, and once again, paying unnecessary attention to his arc reactor. “I know it’s not usual for humans to have those,” Loki says. “I admit it’s fascinating.” Since Tony has stopped struggling, the clone behind him releases his hands and then starts kissing his shoulders. “Fascinating how I could just rip it off and it’d be enough to bring death upon you.” The clone’s hands are pulling down his boxers. “Effortlessly.”

 

“You’re so fragile,” the clone behind him whispers and Tony knows he should be having another panic attack, but the other clone is nearly reaching his groin and the feeling of his cold hands spreading his thighs so that he can position himself between them is distracting to say the least. “Are you enjoying that piece of knowledge?” Tony wants to go for a cutting remark there, but the clone is already down to his cock and finally has his lips on the shaft and is slowly moving up to the tip. Oh and that tongue.

 

“Oh, yes,” Tony breathes out, not noticing he’d involuntarily answered Loki’s question, and certainly not noticing his smug look. The clone rolls his tongue around the head and then without hesitation takes his whole length inside his mouth, almost swallowing him whole. The clone briefly looks up, mischievous green eyes shining with playfulness, before very slowly pulling away, leaving his cock coated with a thin layer of spit. The clone behind him stands up, just then Tony realizes that he was leaning on him, and drops to his knees. He doesn’t wait for the other to be done and when he only has the head in his mouth, the dominant clone pushes him away and takes him into his mouth. Without giving it much thought, Tony lowers his hand to the clone’s head, but as soon as his fingers make contact with his hair (strangely soft, regardless of its stiff look), he swats his hand away. “Ouch. I don’t like him.” And instead his hand moves to the head of the other clone, who is kissing his inner thigh while his hand idly but at the same time purposefully fondles his balls.

 

Loki chuckles beside him, and for a second Tony is alarmed by his closeness. It’s not as if he had forgotten about his presence, it’d be nearly impossible and he isn’t too far gone, but he does believe Loki has moved closer in the past minutes. “This mustn’t be something you’re unfamiliar with, am I correct or not, Mr. Stark?”

 

“Yeah, I had sets of twins a couple of times,” Tony comments and yes, his mind briefly drifts to the December Issue Maxim models, those redheaded, skinny bimbos. Of course, unlike the clones, they didn’t play with each other much but they did do a neat job playing with him. Much like the clones now, taking turns to have his cock in their mouths, though the dominant clone was hogging Tony’s cock to himself, running their hands all over his body and massaging every bit of skin available, well except… “…oh, they certainly didn’t do that.” Initially his body tenses at the feeling of a wet finger teasing his hole; it hasn’t been long, but the sensation always catches him by surprise. He’s familiar with the discomfort, but he’s also _very_ familiar with the pleasure that comes afterwards. He doesn’t comment when the finger pushes in further.

 

“Would you let one of my copies have you, Mr. Stark?” Tony’s attention turns to the God beside him, his voice merely a whisper.

 

“…no.” His mind immediately drifts to the dominant clone and how ruthless he had been with the other. God forbid he got that one. He wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.

 

Loki moves closer for his next question and if Tony thought that his voice couldn’t get any lower or _sexier_ he was wrong. “Would you let me have you?” Now, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t considered the idea. More accurately, he had entertained the idea of having _him_ instead, and no one could guilt-trip him about it. No one guilt-trips Tony Stark about anything. Maybe Steve could, but the likeliness of him ever finding out about this…Tony will have to make sure no one finds out. “Would you, Mr. Stark?” His nose is nudging the shell of his ear and his hand is very slowly creeping up his shoulder and in the direction of his chest and damn, the God knows persuasion.

 

“No,” Tony says as firmly as he can muster, but he’s sure Loki can see through his façade; he’s sure that Loki knows he considered it and that for a brief second he had considered to maybe agree. He’s sure that’s why Loki looks as smug as ever, despite the rejection.

 

The dominant clone, who is currently deep-throating him suddenly decides to stop, but there’s nothing for Tony to worry about because he promptly grabs the other clone by the hair and forces him to continue what he was doing. Tony’s eyes follow him as he gets up and positions himself behind the submissive clone, sucking two fingers into his mouth.

 

It’s about time. “He’s going to finally fuck him, isn’t he?” Tony looks over at Loki, who seems immersed in deep thought. Probably thinking of his next move, Tony ponders. He feels the clone moan around his cock when the other just shoves the two fingers in without any gentleness. Of course, the submissive one doesn’t complain, in fact his whimpers of pleasure seem to spur the other one on. Before he has the chance to choke on it, he releases Tony’s cock and instead just wraps his hand around it, pumping him half-heartedly.

 

“No, he isn’t,” Loki says at last. And with his answer Tony can feel the dominant clone’s burning glare on him. “But you are.” Tony gives him a short disbelieving look. It’s not like he’s complaining because he’s _not_. “You want to, so why not?” Tony just nods and watches as the dominant clone stops stretching the other and then roughly grabs the submissive clone by the elbows, pulling him up. With both hands busy, he still tries to guide the body of the submissive clone to Tony’s erect cock, but Tony knows this will be impossible to accomplish.

 

“Should I give them a hand?” He tries to reach for his erection with his right hand, but Loki stops him, wrapping his fingers around his wrist.

 

“Allow me.” Tony doesn’t get to say anything about it because Loki immediately lets go of his wrist and has his hand on his cock. There’s nothing overtly sexual about the touch; he’s just holding him in place so that he can enter the clone’s hole, and only that, but the warmth of his hand and the fact that he actively chose to touch him…it shouldn’t be this arousing. It shouldn’t be more arousing than being sucked off by _two Lokis._ Tony briefly looks at Loki and notices how his breathing has sped up slightly and how his eyes are fixated on his hand. “You’re quite warm.”

 

“It’s normal for humans’ temperature to go up when we get a little…worked up. I’d dare say the same applies to you since you’re definitely warmer than your clones.” Tony gives him a smug grin. “Am I turning you on?”

 

Loki huffs. “Don’t flatter yourself, mortal.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes and focuses again on the two clones on top of him. “It’s either me, or yourself, which would be too vain.” The dominant clone starts lowering the submissive clone’s body down his cock, which makes him gasp involuntarily; clearly the dominant clone hadn’t done that much of a good job stretching him and the tightness is wonderful. “Even for you. Damn, he’s tight. Or should I say _you_?”

 

“You dare call _me_ vain,” he says as he lets go of Tony’s cock, but he doesn’t bother maintaining the distance that was set before he decided to ‘help’.

 

“All I’m saying is that all that leather doesn’t seem too comfortable.” Tony looks over at Loki and he doesn't expect to find him with his eyes closed, trying to keep his breathing at a normal rate. “Maybe you should lose some.” The clone on top of him groans quite loudly, now that he has very much all his length buried deep inside him, but Tony can’t look away; he noticed Loki’s shuddering sigh as the clone voiced his pleasure, his eyes screwed shut and his eyebrows impossibly drawn. “Loki…”

 

He opens his eyes and Tony can tell. He is turned on. “Go on,” he says simply and the clones start moving; when Tony tears his eyes away from him, he sees how the dominant clone is very much driving the submissive clone’s body onto Tony, using him as if he were mainly a toy. Of course, the clone doesn't mind at all and instead just lets his head rest against the other’s chest as low, delighted whimpers escape his lips.

 

Tony places his hands on the clone’s thighs and then very slowly moves them up, letting his fingertips graze his soft skin. The clone briefly slows down and struggles to get his arms free from the other clone, and Tony is surprised when he actually succeeds and puts his hands upon Tony’s, quickly guiding them to his ass before the dominant clone harshly holds his hands behind the clone’s back. Tony smirks as he squeezes the firm flesh and he notices the intensified satisfied expression on the clone’s face. Without moving his hands, he starts guiding his movements, taking him deeper, spreading his cheeks further…and faster. Yes, much faster.

 

After a few thrusts, the dominant clone lets go of the other's arms and instead just rests his hands on the other clone’s shoulders. Tony inspects his expression and notices he’s mimicking the face of pleasure that is plastered on the clone he's currently fucking. Tony spares a look at Loki and he's not surprised to find him breathing irregularly, with his eyes closed and biting on his bottom lip. Very much like the pair of clones in front of him, only a little quieter.

 

“Hey, don't lose your focus,” Tony says as he slows down the clone’s hip movements. Loki cracks his eyes open and, for a brief second, looks embarrassed. “You feel it, don’t you?” He doesn’t bother answering, but it’s all very clear now. Those little flinches when the clones touched each other…or when _he_ touched them. “It’s okay. If you want, you can take over.” 

He chuckles, “That’s a tempting offer.” He leans in closer to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Would you want me to?” It’s only his breath touching his skin, but Tony can’t help how much it turns him on. Loki is so close, but still not touching him and Tony’s so vulnerable at the moment. It’s the danger, so deliciously disguised with sensuality. And Tony can’t resist it.

“You have no idea, babe.” Tony hopes his straightforwardness won’t upset him and he’s very relieved when he notices the little smirk forming on his lips.

“Very well." Tony feels the weight on top of him lessen and when he looks up, he notices that the dominant clone is gone. The submissive clone takes this as a chance to indulge himself a little and places his hands on Tony’s chest in order to start rocking his hips at a faster speed.

 

And just then it occurs to Tony that he’d been a little wrong when classifying him as ‘submissive’.

 

Maybe ‘wanton’ would’ve been a better assessment.

 

Tony tries to get him to slow down, otherwise there won’t be much for Loki to play with, but the clone will have none of that. “You might as well tell him to slow down…ungh, unless you feel like starting over. Not that I’d mind…” He closes his eyes and tries to remain in control of his impulses. In the last minutes his level of desire towards Loki had increased exponentially; he wasn’t even aware of the existence of that desire, but it’s there. And he’ll be damned if he comes and ruins his chance to fuck him. “Loki…” He opens his eyes again when he feels the clone slip out from his cock, and he notices his scorned expression. Then he notices Loki’s hand, painfully grabbing the clone’s left wrist.

 

And finally, he notices that Loki is fully naked next to him.

“Oh, I was kinda hoping I’d get to undress you,” Tony tries to sound and look disappointed, but his wandering eyes betray him. This vision is too distracting. So much he’s almost forgotten he has an equally naked Loki sitting on his lap. Regardless of being exposed to his nudity for almost an hour now, Tony can't help but stare. And after a quick once over, he notices the difference.

 

Overall his body is exactly like the one that's on top of him and exactly like the one that had stood behind the other one. But the clones didn’t have any of the scars that are scattered on his chest. Or the one that travels almost horizontally down on his left side.

 

Absentmindedly, he reaches out for said scar and begins tracing it with his index finger. “You'd grow impatient before you'd even manage to get my coat off.” And well, there is some truth in that. Loki's outfit couldn’t be more complicated, even if he wanted it. Hell, he probably had something to do with all the complexity. “Besides, I need you to do something else. For me.” Tony doesn’t get to ask what it is because when Loki lies back on the bed propping his upper body on his elbows and spreads his legs exposing his intimacy, well, it's pretty self-explanatory. "I could use of that hand you offered."

  
Before he could reply, the clone takes his hand and brings it to his mouth, taking first his index and middle fingers inside, but then also slipping the ring finger in. Once they are coated enough with something that strangely doesn’t feel like saliva, the clone lets go of his hand and then just disappears. Tony gives a quick glance around the room and yes, it’s only Loki and him now. “Alone at last.”

 

"Carry on." He sounds daring, as if expecting Tony to suddenly get cold feet, but no. Tony challenges his smirk with one of his own and positions himself between Loki’s spread legs. Slowly, his index finger follows a path down the God's perineum and briefly teases the still tight ring of muscle. He circles it a few times before abruptly pulling away. Loki, who was busy keeping his breathing in check, just arches an eyebrow at him. Almost triumphant. In return, Tony just shrugs and takes his thumb inside his mouth, getting it wet enough as quickly as he can.

  
“I like using my thumb as well.” As an answer, Loki just shifts a little in the spot, obviously still expecting. Feeling like he shouldn’t keep the God waiting, he now uses his thumb to tease him, "Loosen up a little, will ya?" Loki just bites on his lip but now Tony is able to apply some pressure and soon the first knuckle of his thumb is inside. He continues with the teasing circles, now on a deeper level and he can't help but feel a little victorious when for a brief second Loki actually tries to push the finger in deeper. “Alright, alright…more it is.” The expression of annoyance doesn’t last long. After turning nearly murderous when Tony pulled out his thumb, his countenance changed for the better when instead he slid two fingers inside.

 

“You’d do well to remember not to test me at a moment like this.” Tony can’t help but deem his threatening tone as cute; how serious can he take the _God of Lies and Mischief_ when he’s breathless at the mere feeling of his fingers? “Do keep going.” Tony pushes them in deeper, marveling at how tightly Loki's muscles are gripping them, making him almost impatient. It’d been a while since the last time he anticipated a fuck.

 

“You want more or are you ready to go?”

 

"Perhaps one more,” he says. His head is thrown back and he sounds so relaxed, as if rather than shoving three fingers up his tight ass, Tony was actually giving him the best massage of his life. Well, he guesses this could count as a massage. “Marvelous.”  
  
"So, you have any preference?"

  
“I'd rather you be quiet,” he answers, but the pleased smile on his lips proves he’s only teasing him.

 

“You’ll stay on the bottom then.” Tony can’t help but feel strange when he leans over Loki’s body while his fingers are still working him open. He’s being cautious as the distance between their bodies diminishes, their skins flush against one another. This closeness is thrilling. As thrilling as a near–death experience. To be able to feel his warmth and the reactions he brings upon Loki’s body, and Loki so far is allowing it, seemingly enjoying the contact and all it entails. Without giving it much thought, Tony leans forward in what would be a clear attempt to capture the god’s lips; however, Loki moves his head to the side, which leads to his lips landing on Loki’s jaw. Preferring to not think much into it (at least not _now_ ), he moves on to kissing his neck, nibbling on the skin in a much gentler manner than the dominant clone. There’s something about his taste and, oh, his smell. He could kiss him and taste him all over, all day. Loki probably wouldn’t let him and that would make the task even more appealing.

 

“They didn’t arouse you as much I do, did they?” His breathing is already labored and Tony can feel his blood pumping with his lips.

 

“You’re the real deal,” Tony whispers against his skin, “and all logic be damned, but I want you.” He absently traces the scar on his left side; old scar it is since in texture it blends with the rest of his skin. For a fleeting second he considers asking where he got it from, but the idea was discarded almost as quickly as it occurred to him.

 

“Take me, then.” Tony feels him spreading his legs even wider, inviting him to do as he was told. To take him. But there’s still something he wants to do first. He smirks as he starts kissing his way down Loki’s toned stomach. He can feel Loki shuddering as he nears his target and without much ado, Tony takes his erection in his mouth. He’s able to see Loki’s grin before he throws his head back on the mattress, sighing out of pleasure.

 

Tony notices the way Loki's hands cling to his bedspread, twisting the fabric between his fingers, almost attempting to break it. For once he doesn't feel at disadvantage, for once he finally feels in control while in Loki’s presence. All thanks to his tongue and fingers. If he had known that this was all it took to have the god under submission, he would've done it earlier. He starts moving his fingers in and out at a faster pace, crooking them arbitrarily, and trying to reach for the spot that will render Loki to his mercy. “Mr. Stark.” Loki's hand takes a hold of his short hair and starts pulling on it. “I wish to have more than just your fingers.” The need is clear in his voice and Tony agrees it’s time to move on; with one last lick at the tip, he pulls away and with some reluctance sits up. He stares down at Loki’s body spread in front of him, panting and yes, in need. In need of _him_.

 

What an ego stroke.

  
“Can't you just say ‘Fuck me already’?” Tony asks smugly as he moves towards his nightstand in order to retrieve some lube. “Not that I don't appreciate your fancy talking.” He unscrews the tube and presses more than enough on his palm.

  
As he starts spreading some of the sticky substance on his member, he hears Loki chuckling. "Just _fuck_ me already.” Tony rolls his eyes at the mocking tone in his words. He shouldn’t have expected differently. But then he feels Loki’s hands on his shoulders, leaning closer. “Fuck me hard,” he whispers in his ear, “claim me as yours.”

   
Tony turns around to face him. “Oh, I intend to.” Loki merely smirks as he lies back on the bed, this time with his head rested on the pillows. Tony approaches leisurely, placing his hands on Loki’s bent knees. “So hard that you won't forget. So hard that you'll get off on it for the next week.” He looks pleased with Tony’s words and allows Tony to part his legs. “Your clones won’t be enough to please you.” Once again his fingers find their way inside Loki’s body, coating his insides with the remains of lube.

 

“They never are. Not one. Not even two.”

 

“Well, aren't you insatiable?” Tony hooks one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder and takes a hold of his cock, impatience starting to take over. “And God help me, but I can’t get the image of you having two cocks inside you out of my head.” Just as he places the head at his entrance, Loki lets out a shuddery breath, and then stays still, anticipation emanating from his every pore. “Let's hope my only cock pleases you enough.” He starts pushing the head through Loki's entrance and yes, just as he expected, the tightness is magnificent. Loki doesn’t voice any complaint so he continues making his way in until he’s buried all the way in.

 

Then Loki starts snickering. It’s throaty and low, maybe a little malicious, but certainly very elated. “Yes, this will very much do.” He shifts his hips, allowing Tony to lean over and almost bend his body in half. “Please, don’t hold back.” The way he makes that ‘please’ sound like a command, rather than a request is infuriating, but Tony doesn’t let it affect him.

 

He’ll give him what he wants.

 

He starts building a rhythm with his hips, short but strong thrusts that have Loki gasping with every smack of Tony’s hips with the back of his thighs; their faces are merely inches apart and Tony can easily feel the warm breaths that escape his lips. Not like he needs more indicators on the heat of his body because from the contact he can feel how it _burns_ , so much he has a hard time believing there’s any ‘frost’ in his true parentage. Loki’s hands are fixed on the bed covers, gripping the fabric tightly after every thrust, not bothering to let it go when the speed of Tony’s hips increases.

 

His breath starts coming out in pants due to the demanding pace, but it’s all worth it not only because of the way Loki’s muscles clench around him very conveniently with every plunge, but also because of the way Loki’s body squirms beneath him. And his face. Loki’s eyes are closed and his eyebrows are screwed together, perfect expression of pleasure, and his lips are parted, now only a hint of that smirk present, letting out exhales of growing passion. He’s very quiet, but Tony doesn’t mind, his facial expression speaks volumes and that is enough for him.

 

Loki presses his head backwards on the pillows, giving Tony a great view of his neck, his long neck blemished with pale red marks from when he nibbled on the skin; he wants to reach out and touch it but that’d highly risk his rhythm. He’ll have to settle with just entertaining his eyes with the vision. 

 

“…hmm, Mr. Stark…” It’s merely a whisper, but Tony can’t overlook it. He tries. He tries for four seconds, but no.

 

“Hold on a minute.” Loki does not look amused when he suddenly stills his hips. And while Tony thinks that maybe he should dread the glare he’s getting, he needs to get this point straight. “Enough. Do not call me that. Hell, call me man of iron for all you will, though believe me, the last thing I want is to be thinking of blondie at this moment, or _Anthony_ , or maybe even Tony, which is, _you know_ , my name, but _not_ Mr. Stark.”

 

And of course, the glare doesn’t go anywhere. Just then Tony realizes that maybe he should’ve just let it slip and forget about his little peeve of not being called ‘Mr. Stark’ while in bed, what with being reminded of his father and…He goes stiff when, without much effort Loki manages to push Tony down on the bed with his thighs firmly straddling his hips and his hand very dangerously looming over his neck. “I'll call you what I please, insignificant mortal.”

 

“That’ll do,” Tony comments as Loki places his hands on his chest for support and much like the clone previously did, he starts shifting his body up and down his cock. Remembering the clone’s preferences, Tony places his hands on Loki’s ass, instantly gaining a pleased smirk. To think he was intently glaring at him merely a few seconds ago is insane. “Now tell me. How is me fucking you different than a clone…or two, fucking you?”

 

Loki gives him a disbelieving look, but his smirk doesn’t go anywhere. “I can’t control you.”

 

“You like control and yet not having it gets you off. Make up your mind, will ya?”

 

“Who says I’m not in control here?” It infuriates Tony how right Loki is. “Think again.”

 

He grins smugly as he thinks of a better way to phrase his question. “Then tell me how me fucking you is better than a clone fucking you?”

 

“You are more _adequate_ simply because you won’t vanish as I near my climax.” And well, that does make him adequate. He tightens the grip he has on his ass in order to slow down Loki’s movements and to guide his hips lower, making his thrusts deeper, which earns him a pleased sigh. “And because I can’t control you…you might surprise me.” He seems to enjoy the new angle since the noises he starts making become less restrained.

 

His whole stance has become overall less restrained, unworried about letting his desires be shown on his own body. Regardless of said control he claimed he maintained, Tony can’t help but truly feel in control when Loki arches his back and allows Tony to fully drive the movements of his hips. He feels accomplished as well for he’s basically reduced the aloof and composed God into a writhing and wanton mess. Still, a quiet mess. “You know…”

 

“Do shut up.” He’s grown breathless again, but Tony still hears the authority in his voice, clearly expecting Tony to actually obey him. “You have a tendency to ruin my moods with your voice.” He directs Tony an annoyed look. “I pity your lovers for having to endure this.”

 

“It’s a small price to pay.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

 

“Small you say? I wonder why they leave, then.” Oh, he didn’t. Tony glares at Loki as his hands firmly still his hips. “Oh, did I offend you again?” He asks in fake remorse. 

 

“ _Do shut up_ ,” he says in the snottiest accent he can muster. Without much apparent effort, Loki releases his hips from the bruising hold and eases himself off Tony. “You’re going. Good.” He doesn’t, however; he leans down and starts kissing the hollow spot between his clavicles. If Tony didn’t know better he’d think of this as Loki ‘apologizing’.

 

But he knows better. He knows how good Loki is at persuading people and certainly Loki knows what works best to persuade him.

 

Loki begins a tentative rhythm with his hips and Tony can’t help the groan that escapes his lips as their cocks slide together.

 

He moves upwards and starts tracing Tony’s jaw with the tip of his nose, very slowly continuing up until their noses and foreheads are pressed together. The movements of their hips have become frantic and their breathing is no longer even, their breaths mixing due to their proximity. Tony tries to make the distance between their lips disappear, but Loki stops him by placing a loose hand around his neck. He expects Loki to give some sort of answer to his questioning look, but his eyes give away nothing. “I want you to have me again.”

 

He doesn’t bother correcting him because _technically_ , he didn’t fully have him, and just nods. “Okay.” Tony rolls them over and then reluctantly moves away so that he can perch Loki’s knees on his shoulders, bringing a halt to their almost full body contact, but the sensation of Loki’s muscles readily clenching around him will make up for it. “You’ll get your hard fuck now,” he says as he spreads some lube over his cock.

 

“Please… _ah_.” Judging by the involuntary moan, Loki wasn’t expecting Tony to enter him just like that and his smug look disappeared just as quickly. He braces Loki’s legs for support and begins pounding into him, without a care in the world. He’d be lying to himself if he couldn’t admit that he’s yearning for release; it had been like extended foreplay with too much teasing and close calls. But as much as he’s enjoyed it and Loki has been quite some player, there’s only so much he can take. “Serious now, huh?” He grunts out, mockingly.

 

“Who’s the one…who can’t…shut up now. Huh?” Loki doesn’t reply, probably deciding that yes, a conversation would be futile now. Tony closes his eyes and fully concentrates on his movements. The slapping of their heated skin, marking such an obscene beat. The constant clenching of Loki’s hole around him, creating such a divine friction when he pushes his hips back and forth. He fears he’ll grow tired soon and while it wouldn’t be the end of the world to have Loki take over, Tony’s enjoying being in charge of this, of bringing their impending release for once and for all.

 

Loki’s groan makes Tony open his eyes; he’s exhausted from all the built-up arousal as well, craving said climax he was mostly denied by his clones. That much he can infer from the way his hand is stroking his own cock, fast and rough, almost meeting the rhythm of Tony’s hips.

 

His panting increases by the second and he no longer fights the quiet whimpers as Tony very well and repeatedly hits that pleasant spot inside him; he expected Loki to maybe be louder, but the hushed responses are complimentary enough. He’ll take whatever he can get from the God. Then Tony can feel Loki’s body tensing around him, his muscles contracting conclusively and he knows that he’s there. He bites on his bottom lip, but it’s a feeble attempt to smother the impending moans that are coming along with his release. “Hmm…” Stubbornly, he brings a hand to his mouth and tries to quiet down his whimpers with his fingers, but no avail. Tony watches with satisfaction his failed attempts to stay quiet and it encourages him to just speed up as much as he still possibly can.

 

And that does it. His hand flies away from his mouth as a loud and significant moan leaves his lips and his other hand starts slowing down as spurts of come messily coat his stomach. His eyes remain closed as he tries to catch his breath, while his muscles continue to spasm from his orgasm, which help Tony finally achieve his. “Fuck, Loki,” he groans as he comes inside the God, feeling the satisfaction of his exertion starting to spread over his body. “Fuck,” he pants as he rests against Loki’s bent legs.

 

He stares at Loki and he isn’t surprised to find the arrogant look back on his face, probably trying to hide how he had finally come undone merely a minute ago. Tony watches as Loki’s hand finally lets go of his cock and moves up to smear off some come from his stomach. Before Tony can warn him about not wanting come stains on his bedspread, Loki brings his hand closer to his mouth and starts licking his fingers clean.

 

“Oh.” He's too lost in the post-orgasmic satisfaction that he doesn’t comment when Loki pushes him off him. Well, he certainly can't remember the last time he had an orgasm this gratifying. Next to him Loki is still panting and Tony can't help but notice how his legs are still spread wide. He just fucked their enemy. The God of Lies and Mischief. The Trickster.  
  
Reindeer Games.  
  
He starts sniggering at that.  
  
“May I ask what's so funny?” Loki is still breathless and that only makes Tony laugh even harder. “Stark.” Clearly Loki doesn’t believe in the irony of the situation.  
  
“We just fucked.”  
  
“You could reduce it to such term, yes.” Tony rolls on his side and stares at the God's profile. He makes no attempt to acknowledge him and keeps his eyes set on the wall ahead of him. Then Tony’s stare slides down his legs. How he hates the refractory period because he'd have him again right now if he could. Yes, he’d do it _all_ all over again. Now that he's still very stretched and with his come dribbling out of his hole. “I must admit that was quite enjoyable.”

  
"Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself," Tony agrees as he drapes his leg over Loki's leg and he doesn't fail to notice Loki's shiver at the contact.

  
"I think it's the rightful time for a bath. I have got your essence all over me...and inside me."

“I could help you clean up if you want. I could help you with those places you can't reach.” He hopes it isn’t too soon to be insinuating a second go. Then again, he’s never been denied one; and he doubts Loki will be his first.

  
"Very well." He removes Tony's leg from around his and gets up from the bed. As Tony watches his back as he walks towards the adjoined bathroom, he can notice the glistening path of come going down his thigh. "Join me when you're ready."

 

* * *

 

Tony wasn’t really expecting Thor to come back on that day, what with the previous experiences, but at ten thirty on the dot, he lands outside the terrace and strides towards the door that will allow him entrance to the living room. And Tony is glad that, after a long and very _thorough_ shower, they decided to move back to the living room, where Loki resumed his innocent object shape-shifting and Tony checked the news on his tablet, along with more chain mails from Natasha.

 

Oh, if they had actually gone for a third round. Even in regular jeans and t-shirt Thor looks menacing; enchanting smile and gentle blue eyes aside, the bulging muscles and the tight grip on Mjolnir look like a fine death threat right there. And Tony knows Thor and how he gets with anything related to his brother.

 

He shoves all thoughts aside, especially the ones of the shower because… _because_ , and puts his best surprised face. “You’re back! I wasn’t expecting you until next week!”

 

“You have Jane to thank for that for I am not good at keeping track of time, especially when in her company.” His eyes drift to Loki, who hasn’t acknowledged Thor’s arrival and is still making random items of the living room float around in circles. “Loki, I hope you didn’t inconvenience Tony in any way.”

 

And just then, for a brief second, Tony feels uneasy. It hadn’t occurred to him that maybe he’d tell Thor about it, only to cause mayhem…which is something he loves. However, he just lets out an annoyed huff. “If anything, he inconvenienced _me_ more with his incessant chatter.” He snaps his fingers and every object goes back to their rightful place, as if nothing had happened. All an illusion. “Shall we go back now?” Loki gets up and straightens his coat, not even once sparing a glance at Tony.

  
“Of course, brother.” Tony is sure Thor noticed the glare Loki sent him for using that term to refer to him, but obviously he decides to ignore it. And because he doesn’t obtain the desired reaction, Loki just turns around without a word and heads for the terrace. “Thank you, Tony. I do apologize if he misbehaved in any way.”

  
Misbehaved. Oh, boy. “Nah, really. It was very enlightening to have him around. He does some really neat tricks.” Tony pats him on the arm reassuringly, and for a brief moment, he looks outside, where Loki is standing. And he’s got that shit eating grin. “In fact, if he needs a place where to practice his hocus pocus again, I wouldn’t mind having him over.”

  
  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that it took so long. I’ve been shaking off almost 3 years’ worth of rust and I definitely overestimated myself by thinking I could end this quickly and, more specifically, shortly. Thank you so much to those that showed interest in this story, I’m very grateful for it! I hope you liked this final part!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with this for weeks, and I think I finally have it done. Second part soon, I'm still fixing some bits here and there and adding more stuff to it. Expect porn, of course.


End file.
